


CB Love

by Soulmate_Inside



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Horny, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_Inside/pseuds/Soulmate_Inside
Summary: Everything is about Chanyeol and Baekhyun here. These chapters consist of different levels of smut scenes that I might use on my future AU's.Could be pure English, Tagalog, or TaglishWrong grammars could be visible, not a perfect construction. If your standard is high don't read it at all.





	CB Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let's start with drunk and aggressive Baekhyun. Enjoy reading!
> 
> I am sleepy but my mind can't stop thinking about this. Major grammar and typo errors since I will not read the outcome twice.

"Babe!" They just arrived at their shared apartment. Baekhyun got out of the car and walked heavily towards the door. Chanyeol was trying to grab Baekhyun's arm while walking away from him.

  
  
"What was that Chanyeol?" He swears to gods he is really pissed with Chanyeol right now.

  
"What was what?" Chanyeol was really skeptical the way his partner changed his mood immediately.

  
  
They were at the bar earlier having fun with their friends when someone he called his old friend bumped at their space. This old friend has long lashes, perfect lip shape, a good in bed body, and a hot pair of breasts slowly brushing on his boyfriend's arm when got the chance. The bitch is obviously flirting with Chanyeol. He's drunk and every scene made him mad.  


"You're seriously asking me that huh? I am drunk, yes, but that bitch was obviously flirting at you!" Chanyeol was shocked by what he said, clearly, his so kind boyfriend didn't notice what was going on.

  
  
"Flirting what?! She is--" Chanyeol exhaled heavily, instead of defending himself he'll just apologize to Baekhyun. Besides drunk Baekhyun is the hardest person to deal with. "Look, babe. I'm sorry, I didn't notice."

  
  
"So you're saying I was the only one who misinterprets it?"

  
  
"No! Jeez! What should I do for you to forgive me?" He just want to end this night peacefully and wake up the next day with no tension with Baekhyun.

  
  
Baekhyun looked at the tall guy with those soft round eyes. Honestly, during those incidents he's been hard, he's not sure if it's because of alcohol or the hate he felt when another person is flirting with his boyfriend?

  
  
"I'll do anything Babe."

  
  
Bakehyun's eyes lit up. "Anything?"  


"Yes anything. Let's not fight okay?"  


"Okay."  


That was easy. Chanyeol thought things would be more dramatic than this. What is his boyfriend up too?  


"Let's go to our room."

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's hand with small caress. Once they're in the room he faced Chanyeol with a droopy eyes and a teasing smirk.  


"It's too hot Chan, undress me."  


"What is this Baek?"  


"You want me to forgive you? Do as I say tonight. No buts." He tilts his head exposing his collar bone, he knew that's one of Chanyeol's week spots when it comes to him. "It's too hot daddy...what are you gonna do about it?"  


Chanyeol grabbed his waist with force before undressing him aggressively. Once it's done he attempted to suck his collar bone but Baekhyun was too fast to step back and get out against his boyfriend's hands.  


"Did I tell you to kiss me?"  


"Babe, seriously?" He can see the frustrations on this big man in front of him already.  


"You said you were sorry and willing to do anything for me? This is your punishment Yeol. Do as I say. You will be my slave tonight."  
  
Baekhyun winked. Chanyeol doesn't know but this scene is making him hard down unlike any other days.  


"Alright, you're the boss."

"Undress yourself while looking at me. Undress slowly Chan."  


The small guy walked slowly to swaying his hips sexily going to their bed, flexed his fatty ass while climbing up. He rests his back on the headboard of the bed with pillows in between and spread his legs as much as he could, he put his left hand on his breast and suck his right hand seductively. He looked at Chanyeol with full lust on his eyes while watching him undressing himself.

  
  
Chanyeol did what Baekhyun told him--undressing himself slowly.

  
  
"Ghad you are so hot Babe..." he said when the last clothe on his body removed.

  
  
"I know. It seems like big daddy is so excited down there. I can't wait to eat it." The smaller playfully bit his lower lip. "Come here, daddy. Feed me, I'm hungry."

  
  
Like a lightning bolt, Chanyeol climbed up to the bed facing Baekhyun kneeling in between his spread legs.

  
  
"Come closer. But don't you dare touch me. We will stop if you do that."

  
  
"What? Impossible!"

  
  
"That's a part of your punishment."

  
  
"I can't do that babe."

  
  
"Then we'll stop now. I won't help you release that food, it seems you're so full." He touched his cock gently that made the giant flinch.

  
  
"Okay. Alright. Just do it already."

  
  
This little pupp's dainty hands grabbed Chanyeol's cock teasing it.

  
  
"Oh...there's pre-cum already? It's only my hand daddy.

  
  
"Baek please..."

"Please what?"

  
  
"Do me al--"

  
  
To the giant's surprise, Baekhyun licked his balls then up to the tip of his cock.

  
"Ooooh...taste good."

  
  
"Stop teas--"

  
  
Before Chanyeol can end his words again Baekhyun swallowed his cock rough and hard.

  
  
"Aaah! Oh gods!"

  
  
Baekhyun felt his hand on his head that made him stop.

  
  
"Don't touch me or I'll hang you up."

  
  
"Oh damn! You know this is-- aaargh! H--harder babe! You're mouth is so fuckin good!"

  
  
"Hmmmmn..."

  
  
"Oh shit! Humming while eating me, you're clever and wild. Arrrgh! Fuck!"

  
  
Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and stopped what he's doing that made the latter groan.

  
  
"What the fuck Baek?"

  
  
"Relax daddy. I want you to lay down." He immediately stays on the other side of the bed and let his lover lay down.

  
  
"Now what?"

  
  
His boyfriend is obviously pissed already and it turns him on even more.

  
  
"I'll be on top of you, I'll continue my unfinished meal. I'll blowjob you while you penetrate my ass daddy. Spread my as cheeks as long as you want. Lick me. Wreck me."

  
  
"You're so wild tonight babe. Is that because of alcohol? If it is I'll let you drink before we fuck because I like it."

  
  
"Shut up and do me" he pressed his ass on Chanyeol's face which the latter enjoyed. He licked it the moment it landed on his face.

  
  
"Hmn...sweet..."

  
  
They remained on a 69 position bobbing and licking each other until Beakhyun feel the emptiness inside him. He want more, he want real hard cock.

  
  
"Aaah! Chan! Spread me!...that's right...w-wreck me...fuck!!!"

  
  
"Yes Baek...I'm almost there, keep going. Suck me I want you to eat it all."

  
  
Both of them are so wild, intense and hot. Before Chanyeol can explode. He stopped bobbing and face his lover with full of desire.

  
  
"Why'd you stop? I'm almost there."

  
  
"Come inside me, daddy. But you'll come once I told you so."

  
  
"Baek I'm almo--"

  
  
"Hold it a little long."

  
  
The smaller ride the giant facing each other by guiding his cock going inside Baek's tight ass.

  
  
At first, he thought Baekhyun will take it slow, but to his surprise, his ass ate his cock full and fast.

  
  
"Aaah! Fuck!"

  
  
"Slowdown Baek! You'll hurt yourself."

  
  
"You're so big inside me daddy. And you're growing even more...just don't come yet. I'll start moving."

  
  
"Oh fuck! Shit! Babe! You're so hot. Please let me touch you."

  
  
"Ah! Ah! Hold my cock daddy, hand me."

  
  
Chanyeol immediately grab it and let him feel the riding rythym.

  
  
"Yes daddy! Argh! Aaah! I'm so full right now!"

"You're great at driving me Babe. I like you wild!"

"Ah! I'm cumming!"

  
  
"Me too! Baek! I can't help it anymore. Babe! Ah! Fuck! Shit!"

  
  
"Let's come together daddy. I'll ride you fast. Hand my cock faster! Pleeease! Ah! Fuck! Ah!"

  
  
"Babe! Ah!"

  
  
"Argh!"

  
  
They both twitched. It feels like all their energy was drained in just one round. Baekhyun leaned his head on his lover's chest. Chanyeol hugged him tightly.

  
  
"That was intense Babe."

  
  
Baekhyun chuckled. "Let's do it again some other time. But you can do me all you want."

  
  
Chanyeol smirked and massaged Baek's ass.

  
  
"How about now?"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know your thoughts. Ask me on curiouscat.net, My username is ExoL_rookie
> 
> Let's have an open conversation there.


End file.
